A heart to give and forgive
by Jaceofficial13
Summary: a fluffy romantic short story


everything was well in the Akashi household, ayuwaza seinazi was walking out the mansion into her waiting limo and her waiting fiancée who was inside that limo. the driver opened the door for her and she was welcome by her love one.

" as usual your as early as I can imagine" she said

"and your as late as I predicted" Akashi seijuro said.

she giggle and went inside.

the drive to their office was pretty silent not the awkward one but it was the relaxing one. seina has her head rested on seijuro's shoulder and seijuro has his arm circled around her. they we're both contented in each others embrace but things also happened for no reason.

SCREEEEECCCCHHH! CRASSSHH!

*we wooo we woooo we wooooo...*- ambulance sounds

everyone of both families came rushing inside the midorima hospital.

"where's my daughter?!"

" where's my son?!"

both mothers frantically asking the information desk as their husband try to ease them down.

" turn left, they we're in the ER" the nurse said

both parents run to the designated place

after 2 hours of waiting two doctors came out one midorima shintaro and his wife midorima saesara.

"mr. and mrs. Akashi and mr. and mrs ayuwaza , your children would be okay" shintaro said

" seina-chan was in good condition right now, a little scratch but its not a problem but.." saesara said and look at shintaro

" sadly to sayseijuro took every impact that came their way and the one that those impact came toward to was his heart, he needed a new heart as soon as possible or else it will be too late" he said

seijuro's mother cried more as her husband hug her

as for seina's parents their a little relieve yet worried for seijuro

its been a week since the accident and there's no sign of the two waking up. the Akashi's has been searching for a heart but sadly no one came even for the money they put out to give in exchange.

today shintaro was visiting seinazi in her room to check her heart vital sign and also her health.

when he went inside he was shocked to see seinazi sitting up and looking out the window then she turn her and look at him

"ahhh shin-chan where's seijuro?" she ask and she notice that he look sad

" seina don't panic on what i'm about to say... you see, Akashi needs a new heart. the impact on the accident took its toll on his heart trying to save you that's why you only have bruise and as of now there is no sign of a new heart being delivered" he explained

her eyes started to water and she began to shake in fear of loosing him

" seina calm down" shintaro said

after a few minutes seina already calm down and ready to break the silence

" give him my heart" she said without emotions

this made shintaro jump in surprise

" what?! you can't you have a your whole life ahead of you!" he said

" there is no life ahead of me without him by my side, even if i'm gone he will carry my heart with him but if he's gone there is no way I can live my life without him I would try to kill myself just to be with him so please shin-chan... I beg of you..." seinazi said as she smile to him painfully

shintaro sigh in defeat knowing that it was not a choice but an order

"okay but atleast right a letter for him before we begun" he said

"of course and please don't tell my parents or his parents" she said and he nod then he went outside to prepare as she started to write.

after a few hours...

seinazi was inside the ER with seijuro

"let me see him one last time" she said and got up

she went towards him and cup his face as tears started to fall on her delicate cheeks.

" seijuro... forgive me for doing this... I love you very very much..." she said and gave him a one last sweet kiss

she lay on her bed and close her eyes as everything started

they we're all in the middle of patching the heart of seinazi on seijuro when the door burst open.

"shin a heart was deliver!" his wife said

"take it here now!" he ordered

his wife brought the heart in and they transfer it to seinazi which the body gladly accept.

after a lot hours later two bodies was brought out from the ER which surprise both families

"seinazi?! what happened to her?!" her mother ask

"i'll explain later" shintaro said

after sometime putting the both of them in one room, shintaro explained the situation

"you mean to say that my son's heart right now is seinazi and the heart we found was on seinazi?" the Akashi father ask as shintaro nodded

seina's mother cry yet relieve as the other mother cried and thank seinazi

shintaro smirk as a plan form in his mind

" if your planning on pranking the emperor you better get ready and find a place to hide or else he will kill you in a matter of seconds" his wife said

he explain his plan on both parents and agreed to it

after a few days seijuro Akashi woke up being surrounded by a sad parent of seinazi and his parents who look at him sadly

" what happened?" he ask

" you have encounter a car crash but your heart was affected so someone gave you her heart so your okay now" his father said as shintaro walk in.

he look at the right side behind the large curtain covering seinazi on the other side out of seijuro's sight

"i see... where's seina?"he ask as he look at them who look at him sadly

" sorry son... she was the one who gave you the heart so you can live" his mother said

seijuro's eyes widened

"w-what? it can't be... she's not gone...this can't be true..."he said as he started to get up.

"here" shintaro gave him a letter

"from her" he said as seijuro accept it

he opened the letter and read

' dear sei-kun.. if your reading this I'm already out of this world, i'm sorry that i'm not there anymore, I know this is not enough but grant me this wish... please take care of my heart and keep it safe with you. I love you so much seijuro more than anything or anyone in this world that's why always remember that i'll be watching over you up there and beside you... love seinazi'

as Akashi finished reading this he started to cry.

" but she's not dead yet, she was in the other side of this curtain safe and sound" shintaro said that made him stop and froze on the spot

seijuro stand up fast and run towards the other side and he sigh in relief. he walk towards her caressing her face and holding her hands.

" thank god she's fine" he sais relief

"but it's true that you have her heart inside your body" shintaro said as seijuro froze and look at him

" what do you mean?" he ask as shintaro sigh

" she woke up first before you with only scratches on her body and when she ask of you I told her what condition are you in and that you needed a heart, she cried for a while and made her decision to transplant her heart to you, I gave her time to write you a letter which you received earlier and after that we proceed to the operation without telling to her parents nor yours because she wishes for it, the transplant was very successful" shintaro explained

" but how come she's alive?" he ask

"oh yeah I forgot that part, when we we're in the middle of the operation my wife barged in saying a heart was deliver from your father that was suppose to be use for you but we we're already on the part where we are putting seina's heart in you so we took the heart and put it on her and we put hers on you" shintaro said

seijuro look at seina with a pained smile

" it must have been hurtful... seina you shouldn't decide things like that... if I we're to live without her, I'm sure I would also tried to kill myself without hurting the heart" seijuro said as tears fell from his face to her face

he squatted and lay his head on her stomach and hold her hands tightly afraid of letting go.

shintaro looking at them decided to leave and gave him a space for a while and the parents left the room too as respect.

after a day...

seijuro felt someone rubbing his hair, he open his eyes and look at the culprit, what he see was a miracle itself for him

" good mornig sei-kun" seina greeted with a soft voice and warm smile

seijuro didn't take anymore time hu just stand up and hug her tight and seina return it glady

everything was in order now and the day they plan has finaly arrived, after the confrontation between the two about her decision they make it to the agreement of 'no one must die until their time has come' and after that agreement the awaited day has come...

seina was in the car right now she was wearing a white wedding gown and is holding a white roses, she smile at the thought of seeing his fiancée.

seijuro was standing in the aisleas the flower girls walk towards the altar and separate their ways according to their gender, the wedding music was being played behind as the bride came in and walk down the aisle.

"do you Akashi seijuro take ayuwaza seinazi as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health till death do you apart?"

" I Do"

"do you ayuzawa seinazi take Akashi seijuro as lawfully wedded husband through sickness and healt till death do you apart?"

"I Do"

"recite the vow that you have wanted to give each other as the exchange of rings began"

Akashi took the ring and hold her hand

" I Akashi seijuro take thee ayuzawa seinazi as my wife, my empress and my life till the day the earth crush to tiny pieces and forever more we stay together" seijuro said as he slip the ring on her ring finger.

" I ayuzawa seinazi take thee Akashi seijuro as my husband. my emperor and my life till the day god will never let us apart and forever more we stay together" seina said as she slip the ring on her ring finger.

everyone in the church sweatdropat their vows.

" I now announce you husband and wife mr. and mrs. Akashi"

everyone clap at the newly weds. after the wedding they went to the new mansion of the akshi's specifically Akashi seijuro's own mansion for the wedding celebration.

that night everyone was full of past stories from both parents, funny stories from their friends specifically the GOM and tears from everyone.

after the celebration the two had celebrated each other in their room the whole night.

seijuro and seinazi was cuddled in their bed naked being covered by a blanket.

"i love you sei-kun" seina said and cuddle more closer

" I love you too seina" seijuro said as he kiss her on top of her head and hug her tight.

and they fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
